It is known that modern aircrafts, and specially civilian transport planes, are equipped with different alarm devices which emit alarms upon the occurrence of dangers related to the path followed by the aircraft. In particular, it can be mentioned flight anti-collision systems of the TCAC (“Traffic Collision Avoidance System”) type, anti-terrain-collision systems of the TAWS (“Terrain Awareness Warning System”) type, systems for detecting disconnection of the auto-pilot, and systems for detecting windshear. The aim of these different devices is to help the crews recovering control of the path of their aircraft, in case an alarm is emitted.
However, many analyses of flight events, pilot training sessions or research works have shown that crews fail to have a systematic suitable reaction to alarms emitted by such usual alarm devices. In particular, it has been observed that sometimes, pilots do not immediately understand the meaning of these alarms and the actions associated therewith, or do not perceive occurrence thereof. This type of behaviour results from a general issue relating to a wrong awareness of the crew about the actual situation of the aircraft and vicinity thereof. This issue can be generated or worsened by the following situations:                a spatial disorientation which can cause sensory delusions as to how the path and associated alarms are perceived;        a lack of confidence in on board systems. The crew could choose not to believe an alarm, particularly if they have experienced unexpected alarms or they are too confident in their own interpretation of vicinity;        the attention of the crew is focused on a particular piloting task or by alarms triggering at the same time as the path related alarm;        the path related alarm is masked when it is emitted at the same time as other alarms with higher priority; and        the crew is very much concentrated to achieve a particular aim (for example landing the aircraft) which causes it to ignore the path related alarm.        
The object of this invention is to overcome these drawbacks. The invention relates to a method for detecting lack of reaction of the crew of an aircraft to an alarm regarding a danger (or hazardous event) related to a path of the aircraft, which in particular helps the crew to be aware of such alarm, if any.